


Fortuna Academy

by sugar_sweetfreak



Category: Original characters - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_sweetfreak/pseuds/sugar_sweetfreak
Summary: From the point of view of the freshman, Cassidy Kage, follow her dramatic story going from a princess of shadows to the slave of her mentally disturbed teacher.This is sort of her diary...depicting her past and present experiences.
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

# Day 1: Remember

##  _18+ content_

"How...how did my life end up like this?" 

I could feel his rod slamming into the back of my throat. His soft groans filling my ears. All I could do was hope that he would stop.

"Stop..please Mr.Beckett..."

I felt the taste of his warm seed flowing down my throat, almost becoming familiar to me at this point. I gripped at his pants, trying to breathe, clawing at him for relief; he stroked my hair as I passed out from the stress and lack of oxygen.

As I drifted to sleep, my mind wandered into how I ended up a slave to this monster’s whims.

How barely a month ago I was free.

How it all started with my enrollment in Fortuna Academy.

  
*THE FIRST DAY AT FORTUNA ACADEMY*

My name is Cassidy Kage. Daughter of the current King of Darkness. First heir to the ruler of the Shadow Realm.

I was instructed to attend Fortuna Academy. The top magical institution in the world as well as the oldest.

I stepped past the gate and quickly realized how much of an outcast I would be. Everyone here already had their own cliques; little groups already walking together and talking amongst themselves...  
  
It wasn’t new to me, being outcasted from the start; I’ve always been alone...

And then..someone bumped into me...

He had snow white hair. And pink, almost red eyes. He looked about 16-17, around my age.   
He wore a white button up shirt and loose black neck tie with a gray zip up jacket over it. 

He bowed in front of me apologetically. 

"I’m so sorry!" He told me standing and rubbing the back of his head trying to break the awkward tension in the air. 

"My name is Roxas." His tone was inviting, as he held out a hand for me to shake. 

I curtsied and spoke formally. "My name is Cassidy." 

He let his hand fall and shot a smile at me. 

"Maybe....I'll see you around, Cassidy?" He says with a simple smirk. 

"Maybe" I say bluntly. 

He waved and walked off to his friends. That...has never happened to me before.

He didn’t treat me weird...at all. 

It was...nice.

He...was nice...

I made my way to the orientation in the cafeteria, seeing a tall, bearded man standing behind a podium atop a stage.

He introduced himself as the principal and spoke about the school. 

"This school is for the very special and talented youth. There will be a large variety of classes that will be offered here at Fortuna from runes and artifacts to creatures you have never seen before. As you progress you will be sectioned off by your specific talents as you find your specialties when it comes to magic. your uniforms and dorm assignments will be given out after this assembly. Welcome to Fortuna Academy."

A large line of teachers sat behind the podium on plastic fold-able chairs. They all shuffled out as other adults set up tables with cardboard boxes around them. 

Uniforms probably. 

Slowly everyone signed for their uniforms, which were pretty typical, white with black trimming. And the schools logo embroidered onto the blazer's pocket in a sea-foam green. Pants for the boys...skirts for the girls.

As I touched my uniform it turned completely black. Nice... :/

I walked to the dormitory building with several other people. Which re-instilled my hatred for crowds.

I met my roommates...Odessa..and Zoey. 

Odessa was terribly obsessed with herself...she just couldn't stop talking about how great she was...

Zoey was nice...I guess... 

I didn't spend too much time talking to them. I found my luggage next to my bed.  
Thank goodness the servants sent them in time. 

I grabbed some clothes and washed up. 

Classes start tomorrow...

Great...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day 2: Fear

### Day 2: Fear

######  _There's a bit of blood_

I was _delightfully_ woken up by the sun

"Ugh...morning" I groaned as I sat up, shutting the curtains; I was still exhausted from the trip here.

I reached for my bedside and opened my new schedule, I slowly read it trying to memorize it quickly

Basic magic 1st period  
M.A.C.A.H. 2nd period  
Magical combat 3rd period   
Lunch  
Runes 4th period   
Mentor assignment (first day only)

After feeling like I had it memorized enough of it I started getting ready.

I left my room to see Odessa brushing her hair as she and Zoey discussed rumors they heard about one of the teachers. 

I didn’t pay it any mind; those stories are never true. 

I was in such a hurry to get to class I barely got myself breakfast.

**1st period: Basic magic**

I stepped into the class, first noticing the abundance of natural light...opposite of the door was a wall of floor to ceiling windows letting in the morning sun. There was a lack of desks in the class to obscure the light.

Immediately my eyes caught the boy from yesterday that bumped into me, laughing at a joke his friend told him. 

I started to wonder if the light was from the window or his smile...

I immediately snap out of my daze. 

He looks over to me and waves, I noticed his grey jacket was covering his uniform. 

He's so friendly...why is he being so nice to me. 

Class started shortly after, we were given a basic magic assessment; simply grab the feather from the teacher at the top of the building with your partner.

It was a piece of cake, especially after I got paired with that boy...

What's his name again...Roxas..?

He has light magic. We are almost exact opposites...  
that's probably why I'm so attracted to him...

The rest of the day passed as I expected.   
There was weird teacher who insisted that we had his name wrong,he has a son who is the same age as me.  
In Macah ( Magical animal care and handling) a large and gentle man had introduced us to magical animals who will eventually become a companion to each student here. I felt a good connection with the fox...

As I gathered my things I heard Mr.Griffith the instructor speaking with the basic magic teacher about that rumor from earlier.

“ ‘nd I’m s’pposed to believe someth’n that the students ‘re spreading around?" He dismissed the argument talking about how there are always rumours.

That made me a bit uncomfortable, but I pushed it out of my head.

As the day progressed I heard more about this rumor...just like the one I heard from Odessa and Zoey this morning. It couldn’t be true...

But when I entered my final class for the day I quickly realized that not every teacher was the same...or safe...

**4th Period: Runes**

The teacher who taught this class was unlike any other I'd seen today. He gave me a very uneasy vibe.

He had eyes that were darker than the dusk, a deep purple that could only be matched by his hair. He wore an eggshell colored button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, like he was rushing to get dressed... 

But you could tell..from the look in his eye that something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong with this man. His smile..  
Or to put it correctly. His smirk. 

You could almost feel it from just his eyes; something was off. They were completely disinterested, dead even.

He didn’t smile either...

His name was written on the board, the letters very much glowing; Jack D Beckett. 

Mr.Beckett...

Runes class was one of the most terrifying things I have ever experienced.

We all took our seats, Odessa...Zoey...Roxas.. and that kid with the weird teacher for a parent, whose name was Kin Gold or something like that. I didnt find him as weird as his dad.

We finally all had the same class. That wasn't a good thing...  
I didn't know that at the time..

Mr.Beckett began his class normally; with an introduction. But the look in his eyes still made me uneasy. Especially with that rumor about one of the teachers going around.

But again, I put the thought of it away. Mr.Beckett asked for a volunteer to show the power of runes. Kin stood up excitedly. This was the class he was most looking forward to, I assume.

Kin walked up to the front of the class, facing us. Mr.Beckett walks out from behind his desk and approaches Kin.

The next moments I saw went by in a flash.

Mr.Beckett pull a sharp knife out of his back pocket...I hadn't even noticed it was there.   
The black handle and the shiny glint from the metal was burned into my memory at that moment.   
I saw my teacher bury that knife into my classmates chest. Over and over and I watched blood spurt from him and spatter onto Mr.Beckett's shirt.

The look in his eye was terrifying... there was no feeling, no emotion.

I stood up in a panic. I raised my hands to pull that maniac away from Kin. But Mr.Beckett put his hand up to stop me. He wrote a rune on my classmates hand.

The wound on Kin closed up. It...healed itself. Right before my eyes.

I had never been so terrified by one person in my entire life. Mr.Beckett wiped his knife on a white handkerchief from his pocket.

Roxas grabbed my hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I sat down and let the warmth of his hand bring comfort to me. I didn't realize how cold my skin was til he touched me. It was nice.. 

But the fear of what just happened stayed in my mind. And it will...forever.

Kin wobbled back to his seat, his uniform still torn and blood-soaked. He looked scared. But somehow still fascinated that only mere minutes ago he was bleeding out and healed in a matter of seconds.

Mr. Beckett looked satisfied by our reactions.   
"He was never in any danger..but your faces were priceless.." He smiles with that awful, soulless smirk.

The class goes on and Beckett gives us 'easy and basic" runes as he called it. I don't call learning basically a new language "easy".

After class, I pack my bag and catch a glance at Mr.Beckett smiling at us again. It still sends shivers down my spine. If Roxas hadnt grabbed my hand in that moment, I think I would have been caught in that man's gaze forever...

Roxas' warmth brought me back and I'd never felt such comfort with another person. It...was nice.

We left to meet with our new mentors; teachers or staff members with similar powers to our own.

I met this wonderful woman who lived in the dark realm many years ago, who has almost the same powers as me.   
Shes was going to guide me on my way through this school.

Something I will always..be grateful for.


	3. Day 3: Friendship

### Day 3: Friendship

I'm finally starting to get into the rhythm of these school days. Early mornings, decent breakfasts, and people I don’t totally hate hanging out with. 

I still despise Odessa and her big head, but Kin and Zoey aren’t so bad. Neither is Roxas. His kindness and understanding for my stuck up habits seem to be never ending. 

My feelings are confusing to me. I've never felt like I've wanted to be around someone so much, or at all. 

Magical combat class is one of my least favorite. I've never enjoyed using magic to hurt others. It's scary, but a necessity.   
  


I didn’t realize it then. And I wish I learned more. 

I became more familiar with using magical artifacts as well. I didn't know how powerful I could be. Especially with nice people cheering me on. 

Friends...are something I could’ve taken more advantage of at the time. Being alone was something I was so used to, that having people like them around made me uncomfortable at times..

But when I felt Roxas' hand hold mine I felt a wave of relief wash away my anxious feelings. 

Throughout the day it was pretty normal. But I was able to receive my wonderful companion. A small color changing nine tailed fox; a type of kitsune. 

She was beautiful and had the softest fur. I named her Reina. I always thought that name was beautiful. 

The others also received their companions. Dragons...birds...wonderfully amazing creatures unlike any others that I've ever seen in the shadow realm. 

Later that night, it seemed like something changed… Odessa was quiet.   
She's never quiet. I was slightly concerned that she wasn't talking about her day with Zoey in our common room. 

It seems that her sit down with Mr.Beckett about her grade made an impact on her. She failed the recent runes assessment. I'm assuming it's because of her lack of attention in class. 

But, I do find it weird that he impacted her as much as he did. What could he have said or done that made her quiet down and deflate her ego. 

What did he do...to break her down like that..  
She’s crying...  
She doesn't seem like the type to cry.   
  



	4. Day 4: Pain

### Day 4:Pain

After that night, when Odessa came back crying... everything began to change around my class. 

Girls were talking about the things they had experienced. But when asked...no names were given... 

But I had a sneaking suspicion about the culprit. I had only wished...I was wrong. 

I went about my day, and Roxas dared not leave my side even for a moment. I had promised myself I wouldn't fall victim. But the numbers of girls who hadn’t gone through this was dwindling. 

My stomach was churning. My only comfort was Roxas' hand, which he kept tight around my waist. 

My day passed on as normal. My friends and I tried to stray away from the bad thoughts that floated about these past few days. 

"Nothing would persuade me to be alone with that man" I thought. 

Then...that evening, Zoey stayed back for tutoring, in Mr.Beckett's class. Odessa and I went back to our dorm to study.   
But I couldn't shake the feeling that Zoey was in danger. And I was right. 

Because like a terrible alarm clock, Zoey stumbled into our dorm..late into the evening, crying. 

She could barely speak. 

"M-mr. B-beckett.. he...told me that I was gonna fail...A-and that I could do something for him..to pass...I didn’t want to...but if I don’t pass I'm gonna get kicked out...I did’nt k-know it was gonna hurt so bad..."

All I could do...was hug her... 

I invited the boys over to stay the night with us. I was so scared that night. Roxas held me close as we tried to sleep. His warmth and the sound of his heart beating gave me enough peace to calm down. Reina cuddled next to us. Like the softest teddy bear.  
In that moment I felt pure happiness.

*LATER THAT NIGHT* 

🚫 **SMUT🚫**

As I laid on Roxas, I noticed something..I could no longer feel Reina cuddled up next to me.

It was faint...but I could hear a soft whispering in my ear..

I heard Reina's light squeak outside my door. So I slipped out of Roxas's arms...and into the night. 

I chased Reina outside of the dorm. But, as I called after her she seemed to ignore me. I even tried a spell to pull her back. It had no effect...

As I ran...I became more and more uneasy. I knew...I was Mr.Beckett's final target. I was the only one left...

Or maybe...I was just being paranoid. But regardless of whether I was the last..or if I was crazy...my suspicions were about to be confirmed as I approached the classrooms...

And just as I thought... Mr. Beckett's lights... were on. 

My heart dropped. If anyone saw me they would ward me away from that man’s door. But I saw Reina run straight through the door...like it wasn’t even there. 

How....

Why....

Against my better judgment...I knocked.   
  
  


The door slowly opened. Mr.Beckett stood there in front of the door. He held Reina in his arms. Almost lovingly....he pet her. 

"She’s a beautiful speciman" He said. I nodded and reached for her. He pulled away and closed the front door behind me. 

My heart was beating loudly...and quickly. 

"Sir..I need to get back to bed" Again reaching for Reina. But, again..he pulled away. 

"I assume you've heard the rumors about me" he said as he placed Reina down on the floor. He slowly walks closer to me. 

"Yes, and so you understand my hesitation and eagerness to leave."

He nods. "I like your nightgown..."

He continued to inch closer and push me into the door. I saw the rune..on the handle. "If you wish to leave make a rune to open the door." He whispered in my ear and gently licked the edge of it.

I shivered and blasted him back with a wave of magic. As my spell was enacted black chains sprung from the walls. They clamped onto my wrists and ankles, pulling me into the wall, slamming my back hard into it. 

I whimpered softly. I saw runes on the chains...my magic wasn’t working. I saw a sneer spread across his face as he approached me..

I heard whimpering from near my feet. I saw Reina chained down quickly and harshly against the floor. She was crying up at him, whining for relief. 

"It’s unfortunate huh...?" He spoke feigning grief. "That such a pretty animal will get hurt..."

"Please don't hurt her" I pleaded. "She’s just a kitten"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to convince me" He said as he pulled me off the wall and laid me against his desk..still chained. His eyes bore into me, hungrily. 

All I wanted to do was fight. For the sake of my innocence and my sanity...But I knew if I did that Reina wouldn’t be spared. And I was not gonna let this man hurt her..

I felt Mr.Beckett's hand touch my leg...it was warm...but not like Roxas'. Not comforting.. like a hot branding iron.. 

I wanted to struggle but the chains were holding me down. I felt him push my nightgown up my leg..and past my hips, revealing my panties. I couldn't help but shut my eyes tightly. 

"Very cute.." He said to himself, his voice was like caramel...so smooth, so appealing. He began rubbing the outside of my panties. My voice squeaked at his touch. My...area was getting warm. 

I struggled as I felt his hand travel inside my underwear. I couldn't take it so I clamped my legs shut.

I felt a sharp blow against my cheek. He...slapped me.. the sting was almost unbearable. 

"And I really thought you were liking it too..." he glanced over to Reina who was being crushed into the floor. 

I let my legs fall open in defeat. He smirked at the look of sadness in my eyes. Mr.Beckett gently began rubbing my clit.. it made my insides all warm and tingly...I hated it...I wanted it all to stop. 

He leaned in closer to me and gave me a gentle, but forceful kiss, sucking on my bottom lip..

I felt him slowly push a finger into me. I could feel it...inside me. He used it to rub me...inside...  
Warm, tingling pleasure was building up inside me. I knew from the motion of his fingers that this was not the first time he'd ever done this. The rubbing made me burst out with soft moans in mere seconds. 

I hated how good it felt. I began to become enslaved...by the pleasure he was giving me...back and forth against my insides...I'm so ashamed of the noises I'm making...

Then...I heard his zipper coming undone.

He gently pulled his fingers out from me and dragged my panties down my legs. I saw his massive.... emerge from his pants. Long and erect. Pulsing. 

He caught me staring and chuckled at my reaction...His eyes caught my attention as he licked his fingers that had just been in me seductively. They were covered with my...juices..

He pulled my legs apart and positioned himself at my entrance. There was no way in hell...this man could fit that inside me.

"My cock has never had the pleasure of tasting a demon’s pussy, especially one of a princess.." he smirked as he spoke; I could feel the large tip rubbing my entrance... 

I whimpered as he leaned down to kiss me. I feel his length plunge into me, deeply. It felt like I was being torn in half. The pain was the most awful thing I've ever experienced. I've never cried that way before. 

The pain...and pleasure of it all made my head spin... 

All I could hear was a mix of my own cries and moans...and his soft groans...and wet sounds that my body and his were making. Like a terrible, pleasure and pain filled symphony. 

I held to the desk corners tightly...looking up at him... his face was so... enraptured; I almost envied him. 

It wasn’t too long before I felt him spill his hot liquid into me... 

I was panting so hard. I heard him chuckle and I felt him plant a soft kiss on my neck..up to my jaw...cheek and finally on my lips.

As he pulled out of me I heard the door slam open... and I saw my friends rush in as I passed out...chained...cum filled...on my teacher's desk.


	5. Day:???

### Day:???

I woke up in a daze... my head was still swirling. I was laying in a four-poster bed. The sheets under me were made of soft silk...they were a dark, smooth red.

I looked around to see that almost all the furnishings were of a similar color scheme. This dark, crimson red and dark wood.

The wallpaper.

The bedsheets.

The couch.

They all matched.

Mr.Beckett was nowhere to be seen. Only the room I woke up in. The bed in the center of what seemed to be a hexagon shaped interior. A chest at the foot of the bed, pressed flush against it.

There was a large chair, set near the bed. It had lush, crimson seating and armrests. The wood of the chair itself was a dark oak; it seemed more like a throne from it's design...

On each wall, there was a different colored door.. blue, yellow..purple..pink and two black colored doors.

I covered myself with the blanket and tried to open each of the doors..

Locked...

I checked the chest against the bed for clothes or something to get out.

Empty....

Where am I..?

I tried to use magic to create a portal. Of course it didn't work. But...I had to try..

As I was trying to open the doors again... one of the black ones opened.

_Mr.Beckett_..

He smiled and walked into the room.

"Food?" He says almost sweetly...

I back away. "Leave me alone.." I tried running.

He rushed to me and grabbing me by my hair quickly, pinning me to the bed. He hands me a shabby looking ham sandwich on a plate.

"Eat" He muttered; irritated. "You'll need your strength..." He kissed my ear and sucked on my earlobe.

I shiver. Not moving.. .only dropping the plate on the ground shattering the it. I see his dark eyes, glaring into me.

"You...aren't being very careful, Cassidy; I think someone needs to be punished..." He whispers into my ear seductively.

"N-no..." I pull away. Standing up, I back away from this terrifying man.

"I don't have to listen to you..." I grip the sheet around me.

"Oh...you dont? Well, no you don't..."He says with a smirk.

His smirk turns sour in seconds when he sees the shattered plate on the floor.

"That's right..." He rises to his feet and grabs me by the hair and dragging me off the bed onto my knees.

"You have to be punished." I see him unzip, revealing the massive cock that was hidden by his pants. I tried to pull away but he had my hair tight in his fist.

"Suck, baby...you need to get used to it...you aren't leaving" He said it in such a sweet tone that you could almost forget it was a threat. But I was not putting that thing in my mouth.

His scent was so strong...and musky; it sank right into my nose.

"Open up baby..." he said pulling my hair hard, forcing a yelp from me. He used the opportunity to slip his hard-on past my lips.

It tasted so strange...salty...and it was so warm. He pushed it in and out slowly.. his balls hitting my chin at every thrust. Mr.Beckett's groans filled my ears.

Not long after he pushes his cock into my throat...pouring his warm seed into my mouth;pulse after pulse. Filling it to the point of near suffocation.

I can't breath...

He gently pulled out and let his grip soften. "Swallow, baby." He stroked my hair. I swallowed his liquid as quickly as possible. It was so salty and gross.

He picked me up and threw me back on the bed, pulling the sheet off of me.   
I laid on my stomach, trying to hide myself in the blanket. I saw his shirt and pants get thrown to the side from my peripheral vision.

"Please...no...no more of that.." I pleaded.

His chuckle fills the room. "There will be lots more of this baby." He spreads my legs apart. "Your body seems pleased with that fact..." I felt his warm finger rub my slit again. I scream and try to get up, shutting my legs tightly.

He pushes my head down onto the bed, stopping me.

"This will happen...again and again baby..because you're mine. So you might as well enjoy the pleasure."

He kisses the back of my neck and down my back.. sending shivers up my spine. He spreads my legs and holds me down.

I felt his tongue lick me...my slit..  
The warmth of his tongue makes me grip the sheets. I try to close my legs but his strong arms keep them open as he licks me... paying special attention to my clit.

He licks and sucks,at one point even sticking his tongue inside me. I couldn't handle all the stimulation...and I released into his mouth.

Almost lovingly he licks it up. "Good girl" he says, kissing my inner thigh.

I pant hard as he stands up...pushing himself deeply into me.. I moan and whimper.

It so big...

He chuckles and gently thrusts. "Looks like you aren't at all sore from before baby.."

"Please stop..Mr.Beckett" I whimper.

It doesn't stop...and I have to endure his weight on me as he gets more into it.

Then I feel it....yet again he fills me..to the brim from what I can feel...

I begin to black out again as he kisses me. My only thoughts being..

_Where are we...and what happened to my friends..._


End file.
